


Adventure of a lifetime

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chapter 17 is explicit, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Various prompts regarding Iscos and Nachos relationship.





	1. 15. Dating without realising that they are dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both don't realize what they are doing is dating eachother.

They had just finished another dreading session under Solari. Isco wanted to go home and lay on his couch. Nacho nudges him lightly in the ribs. Drying his hair dry with a towel. Smiling at him.

"Hey, are you coming over for some PlayStation. I'll treat you to some dinner later ??"

Isco hugs him tightly. Smiling against Nachos collarbone. His beard scratching against Nachos neck. A hand on his shoulder makes him look around. Lucas smiling at him. Isco hugs his friend. Before Toni grabs Lucas wrist and pulls him away. Lucas turns around.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating ?? I can see myself and Antonio behaving like you two are doing."

Isco frowns at his friend. Shaking his head. 

"We aren't dating Luqui we are just good friends."

Lucas arches his eyebrows and shrugs. Toni tagging him along. Isco shoulders his bag and follows Nacho to the underground garage on the training grounds. They'd spend the day at Nachos. His friend turns around when they are sitting in the car.

"Hey you don't mind if we go grocery shopping. I think we are out of mint chocolate ice cream you like."

Isco smiles grateful. Pressing a short kiss to Nachos cheek. They drive to the grocery shop. Isco pushing the cart like a 5 year old. Laughing happily. Nacho shaking his head at him smiling affectionately. The mint chocolate is thrown in the cart. They get some other stuff like water, some eggs and bacon. 

Isco needs a hearty breakfast in the morning. Nacho knows by now. His friend could get grumpy without a proper breakfast. Nacho wasn't going to risk that. Isco would crash at Nachos again probably. It was easier to go to training together. Isco had even left some clothes at Nachos. Or Nacho would lend him some of his clothing.

They weren't dating. They were just good friends who shared stuff and had lunch or dinner together. Only because Lucas was with Toni didn't mean Isco was with Nacho. Isco thought it was ridiculous really.

When they get home Nacho makes him choose a movie. Like he always does. Isco feels drained he needs something funny or a cartoon or something. Something light. Nacho sits him on the couch. Throwing a blanket at him. Isco snuggling into the fabric. 

Nacho had called a Chinese restaurant to have some food delivered. They could have a cheat day today. Isco wasn't feeling well so Nacho wanted him to feel as comfortable as he can. Their food arrives. They watch the movie and eat their food in silence. Nacho hands Isco the ice cream container. The other having draped his legs across Nachos lap, munching on the ice cream happily.

"Gracias Ignacio."

Nacho laughs softly. They spend the evening like that. In silence. There were no other words needed. Isco presses a light kiss to Nachos lips. They go to bed together. Nacho snuggling up to him. Nachos breath evens out pretty fast. Isco smiling softly running a hand through the ungeled hair. He thought about Lucas words. 

Nacho and him weren't dating. He falls asleep like that. Feeling warm and fuzzy. He wakes up a few hours later. Realization hitting him. Fuck. Him and Nacho were dating. They had movies dates and dates in general. They slept in the same bed. They had been doing this for months now. 

It wasn't a bad thing though. It was nice having this relationship with Nacho. Isco sleeps. He knows they don't have to talk about this in the morning.

He has to thank Lucas tomorrow at practise.


	2. 33. I haven't been feeling myself lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of bad days in Iscos life. Today is one of them.

Since having had surgery Iscos hadn't really felt like himself. He was getting sidelined. Their new coach ignoring him. Always telling him that he wasn't fit enough. Even Perez moving him to "lose" weight. He just wanted to scream fuck you at the world. He hadn't talked to Nacho about this "relationship" they had going on. 

Toni and Lucas trying to convince him to talk to Nacho. Maybe they shouldn't talk about it. Maybe it was better this way. He wouldn't hurt Nacho with that. He wouldn't destroy their friendship. Which Isco valued above anything else. 

Isco has his face buried in one of Nachos sweaters. Breathing in his friends scent. It calmed him down. Isco had actually stolen it from Nachos locker. He intended to return it. He really did. He just needed it to calm him down. Isco falls asleep like that. Nachos sweater curled around his palms.

Nacho comes home after practise. Solari had given Isco a day off. Nacho knew that they wanted to drive their friend out. Fucking Perez. Nacho really wants to punch him in the face. Nacho had made a stop at the grocery store. Just to have some stock in mint chocolate ice cream for Isco in his fridge. 

He finds Isco napping on the couch. A piece of fabric curled around his arms. It's the sweater Nacho had been searching for a while now. He didn't mind Isco having it. He really didn't. A gentle hand runs through Iscos freshly cut hair. Isco stirs, blinking. Nacho kisses his forehead. 

"I bought you some mint chocolate ice cream."

"Gracias, amor."

Nacho is so glad that he has his back to Isco so the other doesn't see him blush. Isco had gotten up from the couch. Pushing his face into Nachos neck. The ice cream forgotten on the floor. Nachos hand runs across Iscos neck and through his hair in comfort. He kisses the side of Isco head. 

Nacho can feel the heat on his cheeks when Isco smiles at him and presses a short kiss to the corner of his mouth. Making Nacho sigh. Maybe they should talk about this situation. They are both dancing around eachother Nacho knows. Not now. Isco needs his comfort as a friend. There was still time to talk about it. 

Making Isco feel better, from this unjust situation his friend had been put in by the club he loved, was his main priority. 

Everything else could wait.


	3. 29. Please don't do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacho is terrified Isco will leave. Leave him.

Isco was tired. Not physically tired but mentally tired. He wasn't playing at all. At all. Now people accused him of having insulted his royal majesty Santiago Solari. Bullshit. Fucking bullshit. Fuck Perez and fuck Solari. Maybe it would be better to leave ?? Isco didn't want to leave. He loved Madrid and the team.

And Nacho...

God Nacho. Isco hides his face in his hands. This situation they were in it was confusing. Isco had no idea if Nacho felt the same. Even if he did it would destroy everything. Lucas had tried to convince him to talk to Nacho. Had even send Toni to talk to him. Isco wouldn't risk their friendship for some silly feeling that would go away eventually. 

Isco was lounging on the couch in Nachos house. He was at Nachos so often he didn't even remember how his own house looked like. Nacho had stocked up on mint chocolate ice cream. It was incredibly sweet of his friend to know his favourite ice cream. 

Maybe he should leave. Leave Madrid and Nacho. Start anew. Forget about these feelings he wasn't supposed to have anyway...

Nacho had opened the front door in a hurry. Booming thunder could be heard outside. He was as wet as a cat. He hated the rain. Shedding his shoes and throwing them into a corner, Nacho goes to put up a kettle of tea for himself and Isco.

Showering upstairs and returning to the kitchen to get the mugs and tea. Making his way to the living room where he assumed Isco was. He heard his friend talk. On the phone. 

"Maybe I need to leave. Maybe it's for the best. Look for some clubs who may be interested in me, yes ??"

Nacho freezes in the doorway. His eyes wide. What ?? Leave ?? Isco was leaving ?? Where to ?? What ?? Nacho doesn't register the mugs falling from his hands. The hot liquid burning his hand. Making him hiss. The mugs shatter when they hit the floor. Shattering into a million pieces. 

Like his heart. 

Isco whirls around. "Nachito ?? Nachito don't move ok. Are you alright ?? Nachito ?? Ignacio."

Nachos hand is shaking. He snaps out of his thoughts. Shaking his head and nodding at Isco. Not trusting his own voice. A cold shiver runs down his back. Isco disappears and reappears with a mop. Cleaning the mess around Nacho, who hadn't moved at all.

"There everything ok now. Let me look at your hand, yes ??" 

A wet cold cloth is pressed against Nachos slightly burned hand. Isco smiling at him. Kissing his cheek. Leading him to the couch. They sit in silence for a while. Nachos head in Iscos lap. His friends long fingers running through his hair. Nacho gets lost in those eyes.  
He lifts his hand and let's it rest on Isco cheek. They look at eachother for a while. 

"Please don't do that."

Isco raises his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Please don't leave."

Please don't leave me. Please. Please don't leave before I have told you how I feel. Please. 

Nacho can't say those words. Yet. He just wants Isco to stay. To stay until he can finally say it. And beyond that.


	4. 37. You would do that for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacho needs to know something important.

It had been a few days since Nacho had overheard Isco talking to his agent. After practically having begged Isco not to leave, his friend had become more silent. More pensive. It worried Nacho to the core. Deep in his heart Nacho knew that Isco had every damn right wanting to leave. This club was treating him like a piece of shit. 

After a difficult game against Celta, where Nacho had sustained an injury Isco had been called up to training. It was something. Nacho hoped practise would busy his friends mind. For just a while. He still hoped that Isco would change his mind. He had nearly spilled the beans a few days ago. 

He wanted to tell Isco how he felt so badly. Before it was too late. Before Isco would really leave. Nacho had tried ignoring the fact that Isco was even considering leaving. He knew his friend loved this club. With all his heart. Solari and Perez that bastard were doing so many of them dirty. Isco. Keylor. Marco. At least Luqui got to play a bit. 

Nacho felt completely helpless. Even Sergio couldn't do anything about this situation. Their captain would have done something if there was something to be done. 

There wasn't. 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Isco had propped up his leg on a pillow when he had left a few hours ago. Had even made him some breakfast. It was incredible sweet. It made Nachos heart beat a little bit faster. Isco wasn't interested in him though.

Nacho sits up slightly when he hears the key turn in the slot. Isco carrying his bag on his shoulder and a paper bag in his other hand. His face lights up when he sees Nacho. Nacho can feel his face heat up.

"Hey, corazon." A kiss is dropped on his forehead before Isco plops down next to him on the couch. Putting Nachos legs across his lap. Stroking the injured knee gently. Nacho smiles at him. He is sure his cheeks are as red as a tomato.

"How was practise ??"

Isco shrugs but remains silent. Continuing to stroke Nachos injured leg. A sad expression on his face. 

"Francisco ?? Talk to me por favor."

Isco doesn't react. The dark abyss of his mind slowly consuming him. He was tired. Solari hadn't bothered him today but Isco had felt his eyes on his back. Fucking Perez had been at the training grounds too. Telling him to do better. He was doing everything he could damnit.

A warm hand on his cheek makes him look up. Iscos heart skips a beat. A opens his mouth to say something he ends up biting his lips instead. God he really wanted to kiss Nacho. 

"Please don't leave. Please don't leave me Francisco."

Isco eyes are wide. His breath catching in his throat. He can't talk.

"Please stay. Would you do that for me ??"

Isco wants to kiss Nacho right then and there. The only thing he manages is a weak "Yes." He wants to tell Nacho that he would never leave him. Never.

Nacho hugs him tightly. Ignoring the pain in his knee. 

Isco was staying. For now. For him. For them.


	5. 34. Oh my God, please don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco doesn't want to see Nacho cry ever again.

Isco stretched his legs before packing his bag. Practise had been practise. He just wanted to go home to Nacho. Nacho hadn't written him all day. Isco had checked his phone at least a dozen times. Maybe his friend was asleep. The painkillers for his knee were quiet strong. Isco couldn't help but worry.

"Please don't leave me" those words had ghosted through his head all the time. Nacho surely meant it in a friendly way. Isco was sure. His friend wasn't interested in him that way. 

"You really need to talk to him."

Isco snaps out of his thoughts and looks up. Toni standing in front of him. His arms crossed over his chest. Isco blinks confused. Usually Toni would stay out off other people's business. Lucas clearly having an effect on him. Toni squeezes his shoulder gently before sitting down next to him. Isco enjoying his friends company.

In silence.

The silence doesn't last very long. Lucas happy voice echoing through the locker room. Lucas slings an arm around Isco. Smiling widly at his friend. 

"Have you talked to Nachito already ??"

Isco shakes his head. 

"You have to talk to him, ok ??"

Isco remains silent. Continuing to pack his bag. Trying to ignore Lucas. Nacho wasn't interested in him that way. Where did Toni and Lucas get that thought from anyway ?? Isco shakes his head. His friends were wrong this time. Isco is sure. 

A hand on his shoulder makes Isco turn around.  
Tonis blue eyes drilling themselves into his own. 

"Talk to him", with that the blond disappears. Leading Lucas out of the dressing room. Making Isco sigh loudly. 

He comes home to a sight he never wants to see again.

Turning the key into the slot Isco drops the grocery bags in the kitchen counter. Nacho is nowhere to be seen. Frowning the Spaniard makes his way upstairs. Maybe Nacho was still sleeping ?? Their bedroom is empty. Nachos bedroom it wasn't his. The bed is unmade so Nacho has to be in the house. 

Somewhere.

Isco halts in his tracks. His whole body freezing when he hears sobs. Sobs ?? Iscos heart constricts and he rounds the couch in the living room to find Nacho curled up on the floor. Crying. His friends face being pressed into the rug beneath his body. His shoulders shaking with loud sobs. 

God maybe Nacho is in pain ?? 

With his heart in his throat Isco turns Nacho around. Checking for any sign of injury or discomfort. Nachos hands are grabbing his chest. Tears falling from his eyes, which are squeezed shut, mercilessly. Isco puts Nachos head in his lap. Running a hand through his friends hair in comfort. 

What the hell is going on ??

"Nacho ?? Nachito talk to me por favor. Ignacio por favor are you in pain ??"

Panic runs through Iscos veins like an electric shock. He whips out his phone to call an ambulance. He can't breathe. Nacho is in pain and he can't breathe. He is about to dial the hospital when he looks up and freezes. The phone falling from his hand. 

Nacho had been looking through articles. Transfer articles. Rumors. Rumors about him leaving. Anger burns in his belly. He slams the laptop shut with a snarl. Even MARCA had an article about that damn thing. 

Those bastards were making Nacho doubt. Isco had promised him he wouldn't leave. 

"Shh, shh god please don't cry Ignacio, please."

Isco cradles Nachos face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. He can see Nachos lip quiver. Their noses are touching and Isco rubs them together in comfort. Kissing Nachos nose. Nacho never opens his eyes but his sobs quiet down. Isco hugging him tightly. 

Maybe they really need to talk about this.

Maybe Toni and Lucas are right.


	6. 36. This can't be real, this has to be a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacho thinks It's a dream when Isco tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of the previous chapter.

Nacho had his face pressed in Iscos chest. His shoulders still shaking with sobs. He doesn't want Isco to leave. Isco can't leave without knowing that Nacho loves him. He fucking loves this man in front of him. Isco deserves to know. Isco hauls them up and sits them on the couch. Petting his hair. 

"Talk to me Ignacio, por favor."

Nacho hides his face in his hands. He can't. He can't tell Isco how he feels. It would destroy everything. Gently Isco wipes a stay tear that runs down Nachos cheek. His forehead frowned in worry. Isco kisses the side of Nachos head. Isco taking Nachos hand in his. Stroking the back of the hand with his thumb.

Both of them remaining silent. Even if Nacho knew that Isco felt the same he still wouldn't have known how to tell him. His shoulders slump in defeat. Maybe this wasn't meant to be. Nacho pushes his friend away slightly. 

"Ignacio I..."

Nacho doesn't even look up when Isco talks to him. Isco would tell him that he wasn't interested. Nacho is sure. His heart cracks. Tears streaming down his face mercilessly. He can't do this anymore. Iscos hand is stroking his neck gently. Their faces are inches apart. Nacho swallows loudly. God Iscos eyes are beautiful. So beautiful. 

Nachos whole body freezes when Isco leans in. A gentle smile on his face. Nachos eyes are wide. Soft lips touching his own. Iscos hand is on his cheek and on his ribcage. The steady drum of Nachos heart bearing under his palm like a perfect song.

Nachos pushes him away. Iscos butt hitting the floor painfully. He hisses. Fuck maybe this had been a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed Nacho. Maybe his friend wasn't interested in him. Fuck. Damnit he had destroyed everything. 

"Don't play with me Francisco por favor."

Nachos voice breaks. Tears running down his cheeks. He can't do this. He can't. His knees give out. Isco reaching out for him but Nacho flinches back. His face in his hands. Isco runs a gentle hand across Nachos cheek. Hooking a finger under his friends chin. Making him look up.

"Te amo, Ignacio."

Nacho chokes. He shakes his head. Isco is playing with him. His head mocking him. Telling him it's a dream. It has to be. This couldn't be real, this had to be a damn dream. Right ?? It wouldn't have been the first time Nacho dreamt of something like this. His head liked to play tricks on him. 

It was a dream, Nacho is sure. Beautiful, caring Isco couldn't love someone like him. 

Isco is kneeling in front of him. Cupping his cheeks. Biting his lower lip while gently wipping away Nachos tears. Nacho looks at his feet. It's just a dream. It's not real. But if it is a dream then maybe Nacho could give in ?? Give in and taste Iscos lips ?? Maybe just maybe...

Nachos heart is in his throat when he put his hands on Iscos neck. Stroking the short hair on his neck. Iscos stays perfectly still. His eyes half closed. Their noses touch eachother. Nacho can feel Iscos breath on his face. Gently Isco rubs their noses together. Otherwise standing perfectly still.

Nacho swallows loudly. Then he finally leans in. His lips barely touching Iscos. He gets braver and deepens the kiss slightly. This was just dream Isco not the real one anyway. Iscos moans against his mouth but never pushes him. 

Nacho breaks the kiss. Panting slightly. Pressing his forehead against Iscos. Who has his eyes closed. Nacho is sure he will wake up every minute now. Right ?? That's when Isco decides to opens his eyes. Looking right into Nachos soul. Nacho pinches himself in the arm.

Nothing. Nothing at all. His eyes widen in realization. This had been real ?? Nacho scrambles away from Isco. His back hitting the wall, his eyes wide.

This hadn't been real ????? Right ??

"Ignacio..."

"THIS WASN'T REAL."

Isco stops dead in his tracks. His outstretched hand falling to the ground. Isco wants to say something but he is interrupted by Nacho again.

"THIS IS A FUCKING DREAM don't play with me Francisco por favor. Por favor I can't..."

Isco extends his hand to lay it on Nachos cheek.  
His face soft. He presses their foreheads together. 

"Te amo, Ignacio. This is not a dream. I promise you."

Nacho chokes. He presses his face into Iscos neck. Crying loudly. Isco loved him ?? This wasn't a dream. Isco holds him close. Kissing his hair. Nacho untangled himself. Wiping away the stray tears from his eyes. He kisses Isco with everything he has. 

"Te amo, Francisco. Te amo, te amo, te amo."

Isco holds him close. They would be ok. Isco is sure.


	7. 38. Sleep Intimecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacho still has some doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter.

Nacho still believes it is a dream. Isco get them up from the cold floor. Now the pain in his knee is making itself noticeable. Nacho falls against Isco tiredly. The other reacting quickly and catching his friend before he could hurt himself further.

"Ignacio are you ok ?? Are you in pain ?? Talk to me."

Nacho sighs into Iscos neck. He is so tired all of a sudden. His eyelids feeling so heavy. He is hanging in Iscos arms like a wet sack of potatoes. The painkillers were finally having an effect dulling the aching pain in his knee. Nacho just wants to sleep.

Isco is freaking out. Like literally freaking out. Nacho is nearly passed out in his arms. That's when he remembers. Right the painkillers. They made Nacho sleepy. Isco releases a shaky breath. For a second he had thought he really had to call an ambulance. 

It takes Isco over 20 Minutes to get Nacho up the stairs to his bedroom. He sighs contently when he arrives at Nachos bedroom door. Laying his friend on the mattress gently. Nacho is breathing heavily and Isco has to search for a good five minutes to find a cloth to wipe away the sweat on Nachos forehead.

"Don't leave Francisco."

Isco runs a hand through Nachos hair when he sits on the bed. They have to go slow here. The last thing Isco wants is to scare Nacho.

"Stay. Lay with me please I don't want to be alone."

"Ignacio I..."

"Por favor."

Isco sighs and takes off his shoes. Before slipping into bed right next to Nacho. Isco doesn't move at first. He doesn't want to scare Nacho away. He knows they have done this in the past. But this, this was different. They had kissed. Isco doesn't want to screw this up.

As soon as Isco slips into bed Nacho snuggles into Iscos chest. Pressing his face into the soft fabric of his "boyfriends" shirt. They were boyfriends right?? Nacho is too sleepy to ask Isco now. He hopes that Isco feels the same. He has to. Had told him he loved him right??

A hand runs through Nachos hair. Soft hands stroking his back and his arms. A kiss is pressed against Nachos head. The last things Nacho registers are Iscos beard scratching against his forehead and a soft te amo being whispered into his ear.

Nacho sleeps.


	8. 39. Do we even have to talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about the nature of their relationship proves to be a road blocked with stones.

Isco rolls around tiredly. Nachos face is pressed into his shoulderblade. His friends warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. Nachos arm is loosely draped across his waist. Isco turns around so he is facing his friend.  
A question burning in his mind. 

What were they ??

Boyfriends ?? Lovers ?? A fling ?? 

Isco licks his dry lips and gets up from the bed. His naked feet hitting the wooden floor without a sound. Isco closes the door soundlessly and stretches like a cat. Running a hand through his bedhead. A long sigh escaping his lips. His mind mocking him. Maybe Nacho was playing with him ??

Doubt flooded Iscos mind. Maybe Nacho was pitying him. He was too fat for Nachos liking. Maybe it was pity after all. Isco would enjoy it while he could.

Hours seem to pass. The mug with coffee in his hands had already turned cold. Isco was clutching it like a lifeline. Until his knuckles turned white. His heart beating in his chest at an unhealthy rate. 

Nacho opened his eyes slowly. His hand searching for Isco. The other side of the bed is cold. In an instant Nacho sits up. Terrified. Maybe Isco had thought about it again. Nacho panics. The pain in his knee forgotten. He tries getting up too quickly. His knee giving out under the weight of his body. 

Nachos scream of pain when he lands on his arm sounds like thunder in his own ears. He groans in pain. Fuck.

Iscos mug slips from his fingers, creating a mess on the table, when he hears a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. The mug forgotten on the table Isco sprints upstairs. Taking two steps at a time. The door to the bedroom is yanked open. The sheer force making it bounce off the wall. 

"Ignacio ?? Ignacio ?? What is going on ?? Talk to me." 

Nacho rolls around in pain clutching his injured arm. Isco crouching down to him, helping him up. Sitting Nacho on the bed. His friend clutching his arm in pain. An ice pack being pressed to the injured arm. Nacho sighing in relief. 

"Ignacio what happened ??"

Nacho avoids Iscos pleading look. Staring at his own hands. He feels like a fool. A damn fool. 

Nacho shakes his head. He really had thought that Isco had left him. Iscos eyes are scanning his face with worry. Extending his hand to touch Nachos, face who flinches as if Isco is a flame trying to burn him. 

"Let us talk Ignacio. Por favor."

Something inside of Nacho breaks. They weren't officially together and Isco would break up with him already ?? Nacho chokes miserably. Holding his injured arm.

"Do we even have to talk about it ?? There is nothing to talk about Francisco."

Tears are streaming down Nachos face now. He tries to get up. His injured knee giving out. He falls against Isco. Clutching his friends shirt. His fingernails digging into Iscos clothed skin. Sobs wrenching from his throat. He was a fool.

Isco feels helpless while holding Nacho. Trying to comfort his friend. He doesn't know what to do. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again. Swallowing hard.

"I..I..Ignacio por favor don't cry please. I..fuck."

Isco takes Nacho face in his hands. Wiping away his friends tears. Nacho shakes his head and keeps his eyes closed. He can't do this anymore. He doesn't want Isco to play with his heart like that. 

"Te amo, Ignacio por favor. I want to be with you please. I have been thinking about it since you first came to the club."

Nachos eyes snap open. What ?? But that had been years ago. Isco had been in love with him for years ??Nacho wipes away his tears. Breathing out slowly.

"What am I to you Francisco ?? Do you even want this ??"

"You are everything to me. Everything. But if you need to put a label on it maybe we could be boyfriends ??

Nacho breathe hitches. He hides his face in Iscos chest who is still holding him close. He looks up at Isco shyly. His cheeks flushing. Then he nods.

"I'd like to be your boyfriend Fancisco."

Isco just kisses him.


	9. 14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession from the past makes Nacho doubt.

Nacho was still a bit confused. Isco had told him that Nacho means everything to him. They had been in bed together for a lazy morning. It had been nice. Kissing and cuddling and testing the grounds. Isco lips felt like clouds. Although Nacho had no idea what clouds felt like. That's how he would imagine them though. 

They had dozed off for a few hours. Nacho waking up alone in bed. Again. This time he doesn't panic. Iscos smiling face coming into view. Two mugs in his hands. Nacho smiles. Like a love struck puppy. The bed dips and Isco hands him a mug with hot chocolate. Which they weren't supposed to have. 

Nacho laughs and leans in to kiss his boyfriend. Warmth spreading through his chest. They were boyfriends. Nacho laughs against Iscos lips. Nearly spilling the hot chocolate on the covers. The mug is taken away from his hand and set on the nightstand carefully.

Isco claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. His beard scratching against Nachos cheek. Making the other giggle. Licking his lips Nacho breaks the kiss. His neck flushing. A shaky breath escaping his lips. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it right away. Isco cocking his head and looking at him curiously.

A gently, featherlight kiss being pressed against the side of Nachos head. Isco was encouraging him without words. Taking a deep breath Nacho begins to speak.

"I...I...", Nachos voice breaks and he pinches the bridge of his nose to calm himself. Fuck. Iscos warm hand massaging his neck in comfort.

"I never would have thought that you would love me too. I was terrified to admit it. That I was I mean I am in love with a man. A footballer. My teammate. We aren't supposed to love eachother. If I weren't famous and you weren't famous maybe just maybe I would have thought it would be possible. I never told my mother I liked guys. She would probably strangle me. Or disown me. We aren't supposed to love eachother Francisco."

Isco listened to everything in silence. His hand never leaving Nachos neck. He pulls at it gently. Their lips crashing against eachother like the sea. Nacho moans against his mouth. His eyes fluttering. One of his hands clutching Iscos white shirt tightly. 

They look at eachother, panting. Their foreheads pressed together. Nacho closes his eyes. Swallowing hard. 

"I love you Ignacio. No one is going to take that away from us. No one. Not your mother. Not the fans. No one. My love for you knows no boundaries. But if you feel uncomfortable I will let you go. Even if I'd shatter my own heart. Your wellbeing comes before mine. Te amo."

Nacho sobs. He shakes his head. That's not what he meant.

"I will fight for us. For you Francisco. I want to me with you. I don't care about my mother. Please. Please..."

Isco brushes away some stray strands from Nachos forehead. Pressing his lips against the flesh. 

"I told you and I will tell you again. You are everything to me. You are worth fighting for. I will fight for you until my last breath. Until you decide that you don't want me anymore. And beyond that."

Nacho kisses him again. He doesn't care about his mother. What anyone would think. This amazing, beautiful, caring man was everything. 

Everything.


	10. 40. Time to shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is exactly Iscos time to shine.

The next morning Isco had left Nacho in bed. A gentle kiss being pressed against his boyfriends head. Iscos features soften when he runs a hand through Nachos ungeled hair. The drive to the training grounds is silent. They'd play against Melilla today. Isco doesn't know why he is even here. 

Upon entering the locker rooms Solari requests to speak to him. Isco follows him without saying a word. Solari offering him a seat. Isco just wants to get out but he sits nonetheless. 

"I want you to be captain for today's match. I think I underestimated you."

Isco gaps at his coach like a fish. He had been captain once. For Spain last month. Him captain of Real today ?? What the hell was going on ?? Isco nods and thanks his coach politely before going back to the locker rooms. He texts Nacho.

I am going to be captain for today.

That is the first thing Nacho sees and his heart swells with pride. Isco would captain Madrid. God Nacho couldn't have woken up to better news. Now he had a reason to go watch the game. A soft smile dancing across his lips. He was so incredibly happy.

It was Iscos time to shine. 

When Nacho is about to exit the house, his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

Te amo. 

Isco is nervous but he distracts himself with the children. High-fiving and interacting with them. They were as nervous as he was. Which calmed him down. Nacho had told him he would be at the stadium to cheer him on. He had to shine today. For himself and for Nacho. Dani clasps his shoulder in reassurance. 

The game is good. Like really good. Isco is so happy that Marco got to score two goals. His friend deserved it. Keylor was doing an amazing job. Lucas sits next to him and grins brightly. Telling him he is a good captain. Isco hopes that Nacho is watching.

Nacho had left his seat to get a bottle of water. A hand on his shoulder making him jump. Sergio. Of course their captain is here. He wouldn't miss a game that his kids were playing. Nacho breathes out slowly. 

"Why are you here Nachito ?? Shouldn't you be at home and rest ??" 

Nacho shrugs. Sergio following him both of them sitting together to watch the second half. That's when Isco scores an incredible goal. Nacho rising from his seat. Throwing his hands in the air in celebration. Fuck he is about to cry. Isco deserves this so much. So much. 

"You are sparkling like those werewolves."

"You mean vampires Capi, vampires not werewolves. God have you never seen Twilight ??"

"Vampires whatever. You are happy. I am happy you boys got your shit together."

Nacho blushes. Isco points into their direction. Nachos heart swells. He is so proud and happy. So incredibly happy. He can't even describe how happy he is. Then Isco scores a second goal. This time forming a heart with his hands. Nachos heart skips a beat. He is sure he is gonna faint. 

They win 6:1. Poor Keylor was robbed of a clean sheet. Nacho is kind of glad that he is injured. Isco had gotten a chance to prove to the world how good he was. To Solari and to that fucker Perez. Nacho wants to cry in happiness. He drives home and waits for his boyfriend. 

Iscos face is lit up like the literal sun. He wraps his arms around Nachos waist and picks him up. Swirling them around happily. His lips finding Nachos in a soft kiss.

"I am so proud of you Francisco. So proud. Te amo."

"I wanted to make you proud. Those goals were for you. Just for you. Thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you."


	11. 42. I want to remember this forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever is a long, long time. Isco doesn't mind.

After that spectacular game and the progression of their relationship, both Isco and Nacho felt like on cloud nine. It was an incredible feeling. They had cuddled in bed in the evening. Isco holding his boyfriend close. Kissing his forehead.

"Ignacio would you go out on a date with me tomorrow ??"

Nachos cheeks heat up and his hides his face half in Iscos chest and half under the blanket. Iscos chest vibrating against Nachos cheek. A laughter echoing through the room. Making Nachos heart skip a beat. It was such a beautiful sound. The most beautiful sound Nacho had ever heard.

Isco deserved this. To be happy. To laugh. To finally play. He deserved everything. He deserved the world. It makes Nacho think. Could he even give Isco the world ?? Make him happy ?? Truly happy that is. Nacho had been thinking about it. A few times. Only time would tell. 

Their relationship was still young. If Toni and Lucas could do it, Nacho was sure they could too. 

They hadn't had a first date in the traditional sense. 

Nacho looks up from under the blanket. Iscos beautiful face coming into view. His boyfriend is asleep. His face soft. No worry lines on his forehead. He looked so young. Nachos heart skips a beat again. His nose nuzzling Iscos beard chin slowly. 

He was whipped. He would give this man everything. Everything. 

"Ignacio ??"

Nacho looks up. Isco looks tired. Fuck had he just said that out loud ?? Nacho bites his lower lips as his face flushes again. He feels like a teenager. God he is so embarrassed. 

"I want to remember this forever."

Iscos forehead creases in confusion. His eyebrows raised.

"This. Us. You. Everything about you Francisco. My love for you."

Iscos features soften immediately. All the initial worry leaving his tense body. He lets out a shaky breath before he captures Nachos lips in a soft kiss. 

Forever sounded nice. Forever sounded like a promise.

Isco didn't mind forever. It sounded nice.

Forever.


	12. 41. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco goes for advice to Lucas and Toni for his first date with Nacho.

Isco has no idea why he goes to Lucas and Toni for advice. Lucas is one of his best friends but still. Lucas is offering him a glass of water, sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Where is Toni ??"

"Asleep."

"Ehm so I wanted to ask you how you had your first date with Toni."

Isco is blushing. Making Lucas laugh softly. Toni and Lucas hadn't had a traditional date. It kind of fit them. It was still one of the most romantic dates Lucas had ever had, even if the food wasn't the best really. 

Lucas is rubbing the back of his head, flushing.

"We actually had our first date at McDonald's."

Iscos face is a mixture of confusion and amusement. 

"McDonald's ??"

Lucas shrugs. They both had been hungry that afternoon. Toni had even invited him. Had asked him what he wanted to eat. Lucas had just needed something fatty. He had needed a burger. The nearest shop open had been a McDonald's. Lucas had pointed at the shop. Toni following him without saying a word.

Toni had brought him home after that. Lucas kissing his cheek. 

Speak of Toni. The blond had descended the stairs in boxershorts and a t-shirt. His hair a mess. It was a rare sight to see him like that. Isco had never seen his friend like that. The blond hugs Lucas from behind. Pressing a kiss to the back of the Spaniards head. Resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Isco why are you here ??"

Isco blushes.

"First date advice."

"Whatever you do please don't go to McDonald's."

Isco throws his head back and laughs. His friends were unbelievable. They fit together like a perfect piece of a puzzle. Who would have thought. 

"You can go to that Japanese sushi restaurant Lucas and I always go to. They are really good."

"Cena para dos eh amor. We should go this evening. Hey maybe we could go have a double date tonight if you want ??"

"Luqui let them have a proper date first we can go on a double date later."

Toni laughs softly. Isco gets up and hugs them both tightly. Thanking them. Isco is very nervous when he goes back home. Home, it felt like home. Wherever Nacho was, was home to him. He was head over heels for that man. Head over heels.

Nacho is lounging on the couch. A book in hand. Isco runs his hand through Nachos ungeled hair and kisses his forehead gently. Nacho putting the book aside and beaming at him. Sitting up to give his boyfriend a proper kiss on the lips. 

"Ignacio would you go on a date with me this evening ??"

Isco is incredibly nervous when evening approaches. He had gone to his own house. For once. To get dressed properly. He would pick up Nacho at 7. Black sneakers, jeans and a black shirt. He didn't want to over do it. Isco is biting his lower lip nervously when he rings Nachos doorbell. A single red rose behind his back.

Nacho look gorgeous. The navy shirt looks incredible on him. At least he was wearing sneakers and jeans too. Nacho blushes furiously as Isco hands him the rose and offers him his arm. Nacho beaming as he takes it and Isco opens the door for him. The ride to the restaurant Toni had recommended is silent. Nachos hand staying on Iscos thigh until they arrive.

Isco is a true gentleman when he helps Nacho out of his coat. They talk and laugh together. They food is incredible. Toni hadn't exaggerated. Iscos heart skips a beat when Nacho smiles at him. Oh god he is going to faint. That smile was incredible.

Isco drives them home Nachos house. Bringing his boyfriend to the door. He feels like a teenager. Biting his lip nervously.

"Haven't you forgotten something Francisco ??"

Isco gulps. They had kissed yes but this was their first kiss after their first official date. Isco was incredibly nervous about this. Nachos soft lips meet his and Isco melts. God he loves this man. So much. 

"Gracias Francisco. I loved it."

Isco blushes furiously. He can't wait for more. Nacho takes his hand and leads them inside.


	13. 43. Is there a rule for this ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they are going a bit too fast ??

As soon as they are inside the house Nacho grabs the lapels of Iscos coat and pushes him against the door. Claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. Making Isco moan against his mouth. Fuck what happened to taking things slow ?? 

Not that Isco was complaining or anything. He didn't want to rush things. He had waited too long for this too long. He didn't want to fuck it up because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. 

"Ignacio. Ignacio wait. Stop."

Nacho lets go of him immediately. His hands resting on Iscos shoulders. He has his eyes closed, panting.  
A hand is on Iscos cheek. Warming it from the cold.

"Sorry I didn't mean to rush you. I am sorry."

Iscos licks his lips and kisses Nacho cheek. Grabbing his boyfriends hands and leading them to the couch. Nacho putting on a movie. Cuddling against Iscos side who pets his hair. They stay like that for a while. Both of them enjoying the silence. It's nice. Very nice. 

Nacho gulps when he lets the tips of his fingers brush against Iscos naked skin. His boyfriends shirt having moved upwards. Exposing a tiny bit of skin. God Nacho wants to kiss it. Suck on it until it bruises. Claim Isco as his. 

Fuck.

Nacho shakes his head. They agreed to take things slow. They would. Nacho doesn't want to rush this. Under any circumstances. Maybe they have to establish rules. Just so they know. Isco looks away from the TV and right into Nachos soul. God those eyes are beautiful.

Nacho is so mesmerized by Iscos eyes that he doesn't see him lean in. Isco capturing his lips in a soft lazy kiss. Pushing Nacho into the pillows on the couch. Laying on top of him. A hand running through his hair. Both of them panting when they break apart.

"Is this ok Ignacio ??"

Nacho doesn't respond he just kisses back. His hands having pushed up Iscos black shirt. His palms touching his boyfriends naked muscular back. Isco pushes his tongue into Nachos mouth. Making him moan. His fingernails digging into Iscos skin. 

Nacho pushes him away. Fuck. They had to go slow. Slow.

"Is there a rule on how fast we go ??" 

Isco sits up but keeps his palms on Nachos chest. He shrugs.

"We'll go as fast or slow as you want amor."


	14. 44. All I could wish for is right here (in front of me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco has got everything he needs.

If someone would have asked Isco what would make him happy a few years ago, he probably would have said: to play football, win trophies, earn a lot of money, be famous. Now years after the only thing he needs to be truly happy is one man.

Josè Ignacio Fernadez Iglesias.

Nacho made him so happy. Happier than he had ever been. Happier than any woman could have made him feel. Happier than any win or trophy. Happier than anything. Nacho owned his heart. Isco was sure that if Nacho would ever break it, he would never be able to love again. 

It wouldn't matter who it was. As cheesy as it sounded Nacho owned his heart. His soul. Isco would give this man everything. Everything and more. 

The kisses they shared made Isco feel as if he has got wings. As if he can fly. 

Isco is smiling to himself as he prepares coffee. Humming to a random spanish song. God he is so whipped. He would have never thought Nacho would return his feelings. Never in a million years. Maybe the gods were benevolent ?? Maybe. Isco will enjoy it as long as it lasts. 

Nacho is rubbing his eyes sleepily when Isco enters. Two mugs in hand. Nacho is still half asleep. His hair sticking up in every direction. Making Isco laugh softly. He wants to see Nacho like that every day for the rest of their lives. Until they are grey and old. 

Isco sits behind Nacho. His arms wrapping themselves around his boyfriends waist. Leaving kisses against Nachos neck. Nuzzling it with his nose. Making Nacho giggle happily. Nacho stroking the back of Iscos hands. They stay like that for a while. Just enjoying the silence.

Enjoying eachother. Isco smiling against Nachos neck. 

Nacho turns his head and raises his eyebrow at Isco. Playfully. In question. Isco taking his boyfriends face in his hands and kissing him gently. Slowly. Savouring Nachos taste. Making him moan and pant slightly.

"You are everything I need to feel whole."

Nacho laughs softly. 

All he could wish for was right here. In front of him.


	15. 49.Drunk at a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luqui forces the boys to go to Sergios house party.

Technically everything was Lucas fault. No, really it was Lucas fault. He had insisted all of them go to one of Sergios house parties. Isco had wanted to go too. Toni and Nacho not so much. They just wanted to spend time with their boyfriends at home. 

Alone.

Was this so hard to understand ??

Apparently it was for both Isco and Lucas.

Nacho was sitting with Toni at Sergios bar. Both of them being the responsible ones and drinking water. Someone had to get the doofuses that were their boyfriends home safely. Since Nacho and Toni were the older ones they had to do it.

The loud drum of the music makes Nachos head spin. It's too loud and he want to go home to his bed. With Isco preferably. Toni doesn't look better. The blond scanning the dance floor for Lucas. His eyes frowned in concentration. Nacho rubbing his forehead tiredly. Since he still took painkillers for his knee he wasn't allowed to drink.

Finally Isco emerges from the crowd. Staggering towards where Toni and Nacho are sitting. Nacho can see that his boyfriend is drunk. Like really drunk. He would have fallen flat on his face if Toni hadn't caught him. Returning him into Nachos arms safely.

"I am going to search for Luqui before he gets lost."

Isco laughs loudly into Nachos chest. Hiccuping. His face soft. Slurring Nachos name. Nuzzling his boyfriends neck. Making Nacho sigh. Drunk Isco could be funny Isco. Drunk Isco could also be angry and dangerous Isco. Isco has wrapped his arms around Nachos shoulder. Leaving wet kisses on his boyfriends cheek. Sucking on Nachos neck. 

Nacho pants and tries to get away. Pushing Isco away slightly.

"Francisco not here."

"Ignacio I want you to fuck me."

Nacho is sure his face is redder than a tomato. Fuck. He is so embarrassed.

"Ignacio I've been dreaming about it. So many times. I want to do it with you. Just you. Ignacio."

Nachos head is spinning. Ohh god. Isco tugs at his arm and leads them to the bathroom. Pinning Nacho against the door. Pushing his tongue into Nacho mouth Making the older one moan. Fuck. Iscos hands ghosting under Nachos sweater. His fingernails scratching against Nachos six-pack. 

Isco licks his lips. His hands on Nachos belt buckle. A playful grin on his face. Nacho pushes him away. He has a clear head. He won't take advantage of Isco while his boyfriend is drunk. Not like this. Isco is pouting like a five year old. He doesn't want to have sex in a fucking bathroom.

Iscos first time had to be perfect. In a damn bed. Not a bathroom. He grabs Isco by the arm and exits the bathroom. Joining Toni who had finally found Lucas. The Spaniard being half asleep on Tonis shoulder. Toni gives them a ride home. Nacho thanking his friend and entering his house.

Isco is half asleep as they make their way to the bedroom. As soon as his head hits the pillow, Isco is out cold. Making Nacho sigh. A soft kiss being pressed against his forehead. They still had time. A lot of time.

They had a lifetime.


	16. 45. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco is not jealous. Thank you for asking.

Isco was posessive although he would never admit it. He had enough people call him a spoiled brat. Nacho was important to him. So incredibly important. He loved that man with every fibre of his being. Said man was currently flirting with Dani. 

Isco liked Dani he really did but there was anger burning in his belly at that scene. The way Dani would touch Nacho. His Ignacio. The way Nacho wouldn't even flinch back. Or at least keep some distance. No. He let it happen. Let the other touching him.

Maybe Isco was overreacting. Maybe. He knows that Dani and Nacho are good friends. Very good friends. Dani was like a brother to his boyfriend. Still Isco couldn't shake that feeling off. That Dani was interested in Nacho. Had always been. Those two were glued to the hip. 

Maybe Nacho was really playing with him ?? 

Isco shakes his head forcefully. Biting his lip until he can taste copper on his tongue. A laughter makes him look up. Nacho laughing. Danis hand is on his boyfriends shoulder. Isco wants to slap that hand away. He never had a problem with others touching Nacho. Like Toni or Lucas or Sergio. 

He doesn't know what it is about Dani that brothers him now. He can't place it. 

Dani leans forward to whisper something in Nachos ear. The other throwing his head back and laughing. Isco feels as if they are laughing at him. Mocking him. Dani has grabbed Nachos chin. Both of them laughing. That's when Isco loses it. He wants to yell.

Get your fucking hands off him.

A hand on his shoulder makes him freeze and whirl around. Ice blue eyes staring back at him. Staring right into his soul. Making Isco shiver. 

Toni. 

The blond never says a word. He just squeezes Iscos shoulder almost painfully when he steers him into the direction of the locker room. Lucas looking up from his phone in question when Isco is plopped down next to him on the bench.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Toni ??"

Isco is snarling. His voice low. Almost animalistic. His eyes blazing with fury. His forehead pressed against Toni's. Challenging.

The blond sits his friend down forcefully. Again. His voice ice cold when he opens his mouth to reply to Iscos question.

"I am preventing your sorry ass from destroying your relationship. You can thank Luqui for that. He was and is still very worried about you. You fool."

Iscos shoulders slump. He turns his head towards Lucas who is ignoring him and typing on his phone furiously. Toni running a gentle hand across his boyfriends short hair in comfort. 

"As if you've never been jealous Toni. Ohh I forgot you are the ice cold German who doesn't care about anyone and anything. I am sorry your majesty."

Toni remains silent. His hand still in Lucas hair. That's when Lucas snaps. Shoving his phone into the blonds chest. Looming dangerously in front of Isco. 

"Watch your mouth Francisco. If you could see clearly you would have seen that Nachito was telling Dani that he isn't interested. You should have talked to him first. Next time I am going punch you in the face."

Isco gulps loudly. Nachos face peaking from the behind the door. Beaming at them. He should really talk to Nacho. Right now. Toni had slung an arm around Lucas shoulder and was exiting the locker room. Isco packing his bag and following Nacho to the car. He remains silent. Thinking about Tonis and Lucas words.

Maybe he had misinterpreted everything ??

As soon as they enter the house, Iscos shoulders slump. Nacho cocking his head confused and taking his hand leading him to the kitchen. Shoving a cold bottle of water in his hands.

"Francisco are you ok ?? Is something going on ??

Isco unscrews the bottle. Fidgeting with the bottle cap. Gulping down the water to get some time. 

"Is there something going on between you and Dani ??"

There he said it. He might have ruined the only and best relationship he has ever had. Great. Nacho frowns his eyebrows in confusion. Getting up from the chair he was sitting on. Putting his hands on Iscos shoulders. The other avoiding his gaze and looking at his hands.

"Where did you get that thought from ??

"I saw you and Dani. It looked like you were flirting."

Nacho gaps at him like a fish. What ?? 

"You stupid fool. You are the only one for me. The only one."

"Then prove it to me Ignacio. Fuck me. Claim me. Make me yours. Show the world that I belong to you. Please. I need you. I need you so bad. Please."

Nacho gaps again. He had thought that they would have time. He wanted to go slow. He didn't want Isco to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to fuck this up. He would never forgive himself if he did. If he hurt Isco. 

"Are you sure this is what you want ??"

"Yes. With you. Only you."

Nacho kisses him with all he has got.


	17. 46. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco finally convinces Nacho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit.

They pant when they pull apart. Isco licking his lips like Nacho had given him the best dessert in the world. A wide smile on his lips. Nachos hands resting on his shoulders. Isco smiles when he presses their foreheads together. 

"Are you sure you want this ??"

"Yes."

"Francisco...maybe we should wait."

"I am ready. Why do you keep saying such things. Don't you want me Ignacio ?? Am I too fat for your likings ?? Am I ugly ??"

Nacho pulls away. His eyes wide. What ?? Where did Isco get those thoughts from ?? Something in Nacho breaks. That's not it. That's not it.

"That's not it. Of course I want you Francisco of course. But I am terrified of fucking this up ok. I have waited for so long. So long I don't want to fuck this up. Not with you. Por favor you have to understand how much you mean to me."

Nacho is hiding his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking. Fuck. He is pressed a against Iscos warm muscular body. Sighing into his boyfriends chest. 

"I am sorry Ignacio. I didn't mean to push you."

"If we do this you have to promise me something."

"Anything for you Igancio, anything."

"Promise me that you will tell me if you feel uncomfortable. Or anything else and I will stop. Please."

Isco kisses him. Pushing Nacho against the wall. Interlacing their hands above Nacho head. His boyfriend moaning against his mouth. Nacho legs feel like jelly. It's not because of the pain. Not at all. Nacho untangles his hands from Iscos and warps them around his boyfriends neck. 

Both of them staggering towards the stairs. Never leaving eachothers mouth. They nearly fall to the floor when the collided with Nachos bedroom door. Nacho searching for the handle blindly, before the door finally opens. Both of them lost in eachother they stumble into the room. The bedroom door being kicked closed. 

Nachos legs hit the bed and Isco falls into his lap. Nacho securing his boyfriends waist with his arms. Isco is panting heavily when they give eachother a few second to rest. Nacho brushing a stray strand from Iscos forehead. Kissing the skin gently. His fingers ghosting under Iscos sweater. Carving his skin.

"Are you sure you want this ??"

Isco nods and kisses him again. Nacho pushing up Iscos sweater before throwing the piece of fabric on to the floor carelessly. His palms running across Iscos naked skin. Fuck. Nacho is biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning. Fuck Isco looked so good. So beautiful. So handsome. So gorgeous. So perfect.

"You are mine Francisco. Mine I will never let you go. You are stuck with me. Te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo."

Isco smiles at him. Nacho can feel his heart melt fuck. He leaves kisses on Iscos face. His eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his lips. On his chin and his jaw. Just butterfly kisses. Before he kisses his way down Iscos neck and shoulder. Sucking on the skin gently at first. 

Isco has his eyes closed. His mouth slightly open. Nacho gets braver. Sucking on Iscos neck harder. A moan escaping his boyfriend. A red splotch appearing on Iscos skin. Before Nacho kisses his way down Iscos chest. Slowly. Savouring his boyfriends musky taste. Isco tasted heavenly. 

"Is this ok ??"

A nod is all Nacho gets. He presses a kiss against Iscos lips before continuing with his work. Sucking on Iscos nipple. The stub hardening around his hot wet mouth. Isco arching his back to give Nacho even more space. Panting and moaning slightly. A hand curled in Nachos hair. Encouraging his boyfriend to keep going. Nacho stops when both of Iscos nipple are fully erect. 

By now Nachos pants are way too tight. Fuck. He won't rush things though. Isco is laying on the mattress his chest rising and falling quickly. He sits up on his elbows looking at Nacho with clouded eyes his hair a mess. His lips are raw from kissing. Spit dripping down the corner of his mouth. Isco looked utterly perfect. 

"Fuck me Ignacio. Por favor."

"Shh no reason to hurry amor we have all the time we want. I want this to be perfect."

Isco plops down against the pillows as Nacho kisses his way down his stomach and his pants. His hands curled in Nachos absolutely perfect hair. He needed to hold on to something. Nacho looks up to him in question. Biting his lip. Isco nooding. The waistband of his pants being lowered by Nachos teeth. God this was so hot. Isco moans.

Nacho draping his whole body across Iscos. Claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Their groins rubbing together almost painfully. Isco breaks the kiss and throws his head back and moans loudly. God this felt so good. Nacho smiling against his neck. Isco rubs them together harder by grabbing Nachos ass and pushing downwards. His boyfriend choking on his own spit. 

"Ignacio...you are wearing too much Ignacio", Isco whines miserably. 

Nachos sweater lands on the floor faster than he can look. Iscos hands on his hips. Sucking on Nachos nipples hard. As if he was milking him. Biting down on the stub. His hand palming Nachos erection in his sweatpants. Nacho placing his forehead on Iscos shoulder and trying to breathe. His sweatpants being pushed down and thrown on the floor.

Nacho blushes when he sees Isco erection in his boxers. His boyfriend taking his hand and placing it on the fabric. Fuck Isco is rock hard. Rock hard.

"I want you Ignacio por favor. Por favor."

Nacho breathes out slowly through his nose. He needs a a clear head. He hugs Isco to his chest tightly. Both of them kneeling on the mattress now. Taking his boyfriends face in his hands and kissing his lips softly. Slowly. Before his hand sneaks in under Iscos boxershorts. His hand curling around Iscos hard cock. Pumping it slowly.

"Ignacio."

Slowly Nacho removes Iscos boxers. His cock bouncing off his stomach. Standing against it proudly. Precum having pooled on the head. Nacho pushes at Iscos chest. Laying him down against the pillows. His fingers playing with one of Iscos nipples. Slowly Nacho licks along the shaft. Making Isco squirm and pant. His boyfriends eyes squeezed shut tightly. One of his hands on Nachos neck. The other fisted in the covers. 

Their eyes meet and Nacho asks for silent approval. Isco nodding his head. Nachos hot mouth engulfs him like lava. Isco raising his hips so that Nacho has his whole cock in his mouth. A loud moan escaping his lips. Fuck. Nacho bobs his head until there is spit dripping down his chin. Isco crying out in pleasure. He is so close so close. A hand is in Nachos hair.

"Ignacio. Ignacio I am..."

Before he can finish the sentence he explodes into Nachos mouth. His own cum dripping down Nachos chin. His boyfriend swallowing his cum and kissing his on the lips. Nacho leaves the bed and returns with lube and condoms. Waiting for Iscos approval. The other just nods. Nacho unscrewing the tube and squeezing a generous amount on his hands. 

"It's going to be a little bit cold ok ??"

Isco nods. Nacho spreading the lube on Iscos ass. Coating one finger and pushing in slowly. The tight muscle giving in to the intrusion. Nacho checking for any signs of discomfort in Isco face. He finds none and slips a second finger inside. Scissoring his boyfriend gently. Taking his time. They weren't in a hurry. Nacho would never forgive himself if he hurt Isco. Never. A third finger follows. 

Nacho was about to rip a packet of condoms open when a hand on his wrist stops him. He looks up at Isco in question. Maybe he has gone too far ?? Maybe Isco was in pain or discomfort ?? 

"Do it without a condom. We both know we are clean. I want you to come inside of me please."

Nachos face is crimson as the condom packet falls into the bed again. Isco tugging at his arm. Laying back down against the pillows. Spreading his legs. Nacho coats his own cock with a generous amount of lube. Lining up slowly. The head of his cock pushing against Iscos tight ring. Nacho takes it slow. Very slow. Isco moaning and fisting the blanket. Sweat had collected on Nachos neck. With a last push he is inside of Isco.

Finally. He had dreamt of this moment for so long. So long. Isco is incredibly tight around him. Nacho runs a hand across his boyfriends chest while waiting for his approval.

"Move Ignacio. Por favor. You feel so good."

Nacho moves slowly at first. His face pressed against Iscos neck. Kissing the skin. He starts thrusting harder and faster. Isco wrapping his legs around his waist. His fingernails scratching across Nachos back. Leaving angry streaks on his skin. Isco screams when Nacho finally hits his prostate. Isco is sure he is going to die. A happy blissful death. 

Suddenly he is lifted of the bed. Wrapping his arms around Nachos neck for support. Moaning when Nacho deepens the angle. Fuck. A hand curls around his already hard cock. Nacho flicking his wrist and making Isco jerk. Thrusting deeply into Iscos ass. Nacho claims his lips in a gentle kiss. His thrusts slowing down. 

"Te amo Francisco."

Isco spills right into Nachos hand with a shout. Yelling his boyfriends name and hiding his face in Nachos neck tiredly. His hair sticking to his neck. He is slack in Nachos lap when Nacho quickens his thrusts. Chasing his own orgasm. 

"Francisco, Francisco I am going to come. Te amo, te amo, te amo."

Nacho comes inside of Isco hard. Spilling inside of his boyfriend. Placing his forehead on Iscos shoulder to try and regain his breathing. Holding his boyfriend in his lap safely. He puts Isco on to the mattress gently. Iscos eyes are half open when Nacho pulls out. Come staining the covers. Nacho leaves and return with a cloth. Wiping away the cum from Iscos stomach.

"It was incredible Ignacio. Te amo."

Isco lifts his head tiredly to press a soft kiss against Nachos lips. Snuggling against his boyfriend chest. Isco is out cold when Nacho presses a kiss against his forehead. Tightening his arms around his boyfriends waist. 

He allows himself to sleep.

"Te amo Francisco."


	18. 49. An unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacho is forced into a confrontation he hadn't expected to be in.

Isco was snoozing peacefully against Nachos warm chest when there was a loud noise. It seemed like thunder in his ears. Isco sits up abruptly. A shiver running down his spine. His hair sticking up in every direction. Isco is still half asleep after the blissful night he had, had with Nacho.

Iscos eyes widen in shock. A middle aged woman is standing in Nachos bedroom door. Her eyes wide. She is gaping at Isco like a fish. That's when Isco realizes he is half naked. Pulling the blanket up to shield his naked body. 

He can't breathe all of a sudden. Nacho is still sleeping soundlessly under the covers. The woman in front of him could only be Nachos mother. Fuck. He hadn't wanted to meet her like that. Not like that. Nacho had told him that she didn't approve of his relationships with men. She had just caught them after having sex. The image clear. Isco half naked or rather naked in Nachos bed. Clothes scattered everywhere. 

Fuck.

Nachos mother regains her ability to move and speak. Isco is frozen in place he can't even wake Nacho. Oh god.

"JOSÉ IGNACIO FERNANDEZ IGLESIAS EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW."

Nacho moves under the blanket. His eyes still laced with sleep. What the hell was going on ?? Isco looks at him like a deer caught in headlights. His mother huffing impatiently and disapprovingly.

"Out. Get out we have to get dressed."

His mother shoots him an icy look before the door is slammed shut. The sheer force making the lamp on Nachos nightstand shake. Isco want to say something. Anything. His throat feels as dry as a desert. A gentle hand running across Nachos neck.

"I am sorry you had to see this. It's not exactly how I imagined our morning after. I had hoped for some breakfast in bed and maybe some cuddling. I am sorry Francisco." 

Nacho leans in for a soft kiss. Sighing loudly as he hides his face in his hands. This hadn't supposed to happen like that damnit. Nacho swings his legs off the bed and grabs his boxershorts. Throwing on some sweatpants and a hoodie. The pain in his knee making itself noticeable. 

Fuck.

Isco helps him get downstairs. Nachos mother waiting in the livingroom. Snorting at Nachos trophies and medals disapprovingly. She turns around and gives both of them an icy look. Her eyes glued to Iscos hand on Nachos waist. 

"I thought that this phase was over José. I thought we agreed that if I approved of football that you would stop dating those people", pointing at Isco as if he was an alien.

"I am a grown-up man mother I can be with whoever I want. I don't care if you approve or disapprove. I...I love him."

A deafening noise echoes through the house when skin hits skin. Nachos cheek turning a deep red from the slap he had just received. His ear ringing. Making him feel dizzy.

"Love ?? He is just using you for money. I knew that you would turn out that way. I had hoped not. Since your father left. You have never had a real man to show you what it's like. After everything I have done for you. You wanted to play your ridiculous sport I let you. It's not even real work. You run around and get paied. I worked my ass off for you. That's how you repay me. Telling me you are in love. You have no idea what love is. Not with someone like him. Isn't he your teammate or something ??"

Nacho is breathing hard. His fingernails digging into his palm painfully. He doesn't have to listen to this. He doesn't have to. Not at all. He is shaking all over now. The pain in his knee getting unbearable. He doesn't want to cry. It would be weakness in his mother's eyes. He can't.

"Break up with him. Now. Maybe I will forgive you. Until then I don't want to hear from you Josè. And you, I hope you are happy for having corrupted my son into this sick whatever this is between you."

Isco swallows hard. Nachos mother slams the door shut and leaves. Nachos legs give out. Isco holding him close to his chest as he cries bitter tears.

"Te amo Francisco por favor you have to believe me. Por favor."

Isco helps his boyfriend up. Steering up in the direction of the stairs. Putting Nacho to bed. Who is trembling and sobbing. Nacho whimpering I am sorry over and over again. Isco holds him close. Leaving butterfly kisses all over Nachos face until his boyfriend finally falls asleep.

Isco whips out his phone and dials a number. Waiting for a while. The doorbell rings and Isco rushes to open it. Toni and Lucas looking at him in question. Isco let's them in and hugs his friends tightly. He is still shaking.

"Isco what is going on ?? Did you and Nacho fight ??"

Isco explains his situation. Begging his friends to stay with Nacho until he is gone for a bit. He needs to set this right. He has to do something. Nacho is hurting and he needs to do something. 

"I am not letting you go alone."

"Toni..."

Lucas pushes Toni in Isco direction as the other is throwing his jacket on and grabbing the keys on the hook.

"Go with him Antonio I feel safer if I know you are with him to prevent him from doing something stupid."

A gentle kiss is pressed against Toni's lips. The blond being pushed in Iscos direction. Both of them leaving Nachos house. Lucas goes upstairs and checks on Nacho. Who is asleep. Maybe Lucas needs to call Sergio and Marcelo.

He just hopes Isco won't do anything stupid.


	19. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco has a confrontation with Nachos mother.

Isco was raging like an angry bull when he and Toni exited Nachos house. His face red and his hands balled to fists. Toni never saying a word. He understood how Isco felt. That's why the blond had chosen to go with him. Confronting Nachos mother would lead to nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It would only lead to more pain. For Nacho especially.

"Isco maybe we should go back inside. You should comfort him instead of going to his mother's. I understand how you feel."

Iscos eyes are blazing. His nostrils flaring angrily. How could Toni say such things ?? How could he ??

"You don't know anything Toni. Just shut your mouth please. Go back inside to Lucas then. GO !!!"

Toni rubs his forehead partially in frustration partially in resignment. If Isco decided to do something there was usually no stopping him. Even if Toni tried to reason wth him now, Isco was blinded by rage. Which was his right to be but still. 

"At least let me drive. I don't want anything to happen because you can't focus on the road ok ??"

Isco hands Toni the car keys reculantely. Sliding inside of the passenger seat. Remaining silent for the remainder of the ride. Toni didn't even bother to switch on the radio. He just hoped that Lucas had been able to calm Nacho down a bit. 

They halt in front of Nachos mothers house. Isco about to brush out of the car. Toni stopping him by grabbing his arm and squeezing it tightly. His blue orbs drilling themselves into his friends brown ones. A silent warning. To stay calm. For Nachos sake. Toni let's him go when Isco nods at him. Together they exit the car and ring the doorbell.

Nachos mother opens the door. Closing it right away when see she's who is outside. Slamming the door right in Iscos and Tonis faces. Isco snarling dangerously. Toni signaling him to stay calm. Ringing the doorbell again. And again. And again. They have been standing in the cold for 3 whole hours. Lucas telling Toni that Sergio and Marcelo had arrived. Begging Toni to come home. 

Finally after the 10th ring the door swings open again. Nachos mother snarling at them. Isco remaining unimpressed.

"Your son is crying his eyes out because of you. He doesn't deserve that. What kind of mother refuses her some because he loves someone ?? What kind of monster are you ??"

Nachos mother remains silent yet again.

"Josè will forget about you. He is going to marry a woman and give me grandchildren. He owes this to me. I raised him. I brought him into this world. I don't have to justify this to someone like you. Men shouldn't love men. You are sick. Disgusting and my poor Jose has been corrupted by you. By this stupid game called football."

Isco voice changes. "Why can't you just be happy for him. Isn't it a mother's first priority that her children are happy. Shouldn't a mother support them in every decision they make. If a child has to justify himself to his mother then there is no hope left. Shouldn't you love him unconditionally ?? With no prejudice and no hate ?? You call yourself a mother?? You are no mother. YOU don't deserve Ignacio. You don't deserve his love. And I don't either."

The door is slammed shut in their face again. Iscos shoulders slumping. This time in defeat. He had tried right ?? Toni slings an arm around his shoulder, steering Isco towards the car. 

"What did you mean by that you understand how I feel ??"

Toni is focused on the road. His grip tightening against the steering wheel. Trying to stay focused. He takes a deep breath.

"Do you really think that my parents ever approved of my relationship with Luqui ??"

Toni chuckles bitterly as he remembers. He was not one to tell. His teammates joking that he was a very private person. He had his reasons for being a private person. It had hurt a lot in the beginning when he had told his parents. That he was with Lucas. He had hoped that they would be happy for him. They weren't. The only one that still talked to him was Felix. It didn't mean it hurt less. He loved Lucas though. There was nothing that would change that. 

One learned to live with that. With the hate. But also with the love.

"Nachos love makes you stronger and vice versa. Lucas' love for me makes every day bearable. He is the sun in my dark days. He is worth it every second he chooses to stay with me."

Isco remains silent. Toni was opening himself for him. Showing that even the cold calculated German had a heart. 

They drive home to Lucas and Nacho. 

In silence.


	20. 60. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco and Nacho go on a double date with Toni and Lucas.

After the confrontation with Nachos mother Isco had been restless. He had told Nacho about it. His boyfriend not being angry with him. Isco had realized later when they had gotten home that maybe he should have asked Nacho first. He had been enraged, that's how he was.

Nacho had hidden his face in his chest and had tried to sleep. Toni and Lucas staying for the night. Calling Sergio and Marcelo in the morning. Their captains arriving in record time. Trying to comfort their distraught children as good as they could. Lucas had suggested they go out. Maybe do something together.

A few days later Isco had called Lucas to ask him to go on a double date. They really didn't know any other couple. Toni and Lucas were the best company to be honest. Even when Isco snapped at his friends sometimes. He didn't mean it. 

It was a cold snowy day when Nacho and Isco left the house. Nachos leg was better. He could move around without his crutches. The ride to their destination is silent. They had a whole day. They'd go for lunch with Toni and Lucas. Then maybe ice skating. And then dinner together. It sounded nice. 

Nacho squeezes Iscos hand lightly before pressing a kiss against his cheek. Isco had shaved which Nacho didn't particularly like but oh well. As the exit the car they can see Lucas cucumber head. A beanie nearly covering their friends eyes. A scarf pulled up to his nose. It was a miracle Lucas could see anything. 

Waving at Nacho and Isco excidetly. Toni was only wearing a scarf. Which was slung around his neck. All four of them go to the restaurant Lucas had booked out. His friend clearly knows what to do in those situations. Him and Toni were together for way longer than Isco and Nacho obviously. 

All four of them sit around the table and chat to eachother. Laughing together. Lucas breaking out joke after joke to lighten the mood. A mood that had clouded all of them the last days. When they had gotten back from Nachos mum, Toni had been even more quiet than he already was. Lucas knew that something was going on but he had decided not to push it.

For the time being. That's when Toni shot up in bed after a nightmare. Lucas had been incredibly worried. Maybe he should have gone with Isco.

Isco is smiling at Nacho affectionaly.

"Thank you for this guys. This is so much fun."

They go ice-skating together. Isco nearly landing on his face. Making everyone laugh. It was fun. Very fun. They should do this more often. Isco and Nacho wave at their friends and get inside of their car. Toni pressing his lips against Lucas gently.

Nacho and Isco cuddle in bed. Isco knows that Nacho is still worried about his mother. He had every right to be. As they lay together in bed, legs tangled together, arms around eachothers shoulder, foreheads pressed together, Isco hoped everything will be ok.


	21. Body worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacho needs to prove to Isco that he is beautiful regardless of what other people say.

After the whole drama with Nachos mother, the situation had calmed down a bit. Nacho slept through the nights. Isco had to thank Toni for not having exploded or having said anything inappropriate to hos boyfriends mother. His relationship was going well.

His status at the club not so much. Solari had chosen Llorente instead of him. Isco was happy for his teammate he really was it didn't mean that it hurt less. Not being able to play hurt a lot. At least Nacho was back in training. It made everything more bearable. They'd fly to Abu Dhabi in two days. 

Iscos insecurity had returned. Clouding his mind. Mocking him. Telling him he was not good enough to play for this club. Maybe that's why he was sitting on the bench. Isco had changed his diet plan. He was too fat.

Too fat. He needed to lose weight. Maybe like that he would be able to play again. 

Nacho had realised that there was something that was bothering his boyfriend. He would always be out of bed when Nacho would wake up. The side next to him, cold. Making Nacho sigh loudly. His knee was getting better. Stretching Nacho got up and peaked inside the bathroom next to their bedroom.

Nothing. Then Isco had to be downstairs.

Isco is nowhere to be seen. The coffee machine was switched off. Nacho frowns. The keys in their usual spot. So Isco wasn't outside or anything. Nacho finds Isco in his training room. Running on his treadmill. His shirt sticking to his body. Headphones in his ears.

Nacho wonders how long Isco had been down here. Sweat is dripping down Isco neck and face. His boyfriend breathing heavily. The treadmill is going way too fast. What the hell ?? It looks like Isco has no intention of stopping soon. Nacho unplug the whole thing with a determined face. 

Isco turns around and looks at him wide eyed. Nacho cocking his head in question. 

"Amor, sorry I didn't hear you I lost track of time."

Nacho wonders. How long had this been going on. God Nacho is so stupid he could slap himself in the face. The encounter with his mother had distracted him. Solari and Perez still told Isco to lose weight. God he is so stupid. He should have noticed sooner that Isco had gotten lost in his own head. Again.

Nacho holds his hand out. Isco takes it with a smile. Pressing his lips gently against Nachos in greeting. His boyfriend leading him upstairs. To the bathroom next to their bedroom. Pushing him inside the shower. Nachos eyebrows frown in worry when he throws Iscos sweat drenched shirt in the laundry basket. 

Nacho sits on the bed and waits for Isco to exit. His boyfriend rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Entering the bedroom in shorts. His muscled chest glistening from the stray water droplets that keep falling on his body. God Isco looks gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. Beautiful. There aren't enough adjectives to describe how beautiful Isco is to Nacho.

Nacho pulls Isco closer by grabbing his boyfriends waist. Nuzzling the naked chest with his nose. Leaving small kisses against the flesh. Isco raising an eyebrow at him when Nacho looks up. His dark eyes full of love. Isco bends down so their lips meet in a gentle kiss before extracting himself from Nachos grip. He is about to throw on a sweater when Nacho tugs at his wrist. Steering him back to the bed.

Isco back hits the soft mattress. A laugh escaping his lips. Nacho drapes himself over his boyfriends body. Claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Making Isco moan low in his throat. When they break apart Iscos eyes are half closed. Nacho leaves butterfly kisses all over Isco body. Barely touching him at first. He knows he can't leave marks but he wants to. Want to mark Isco so badly. Telling the world that Isco is his. Telling the world that Isco was beautiful.

"You are beautiful. So beautiful."

Isco doesn't respond. Nachos fingers roam over Iscos body. Touching every piece of skin. Digging his fingernails into the sensitive skin. Not hard enough to leave marks though. He sucks on Iscos neck lightly. Making his boyfriend pant. He starts kissing Iscos shoulder slowly. Gently. Nacho can see Isco bite his lower lip. A hand in Nacho hair. Encouraging him to continue.

Nacho continues. Kissing Isco all over. Stopping at his nipples and docking on the lightly. Making Isco squirm. This wasn't about pleasure it was a out making Isco feel better. It was about telling Isco he looked gorgeous. Incredible. There was no reason to feel ashamed of his body. None at all. Isco arches his back to give Nacho mote room. His boyfriend taking his time. Kissing his way down to Iscos belly button. Dipping his tongue inside lightly. Kissing the muscled abdomen.

Nacho doesn't know how long he kept kissing and licking Iscos body. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that Isco feels better. Nacho would continue with it until Isco will be able to love his own body. To love it as much Nacho loves it. Loved him. 

Nacho hadn't fallen in love with Isco body.

He had fallen in love with Isco.

He would prove it to him. 

Everyday.

For he rest of their lives if he had to.


	22. Christmas dinner with the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this time of the year they usually go and eat at Papa Sergios.

It was freezing cold when they go to their car. Lucas had asked if Isco could pick them up along the way. It wasn't really a problem. They already had had their annual Christmas dinner with the team. Sergio liked to hold an unofficial one without Perez and the couch and the others though. Just their little family. Eating and chatting together. It was nice.

Lucas looks like a penguin when they halt to pick their friends up. Waving his arms in exaggerated movements to get Iscos attention. Isco would have seen that cucumber head miles ago. Toni is rolling his eyes and pushing his boyfriend towards the car. Lucas teeth cluttering from the cold. 

"You ok chicos ??"

Lucas smiles brightly nudging Toni who grunts in response. Making the whole car laugh. Isco really loved his friends. They knock on Sergios door and wait. They aren't greeted with Sergio but Marcelo. Who is wearing a red Christmas sweater with reindeers on it. A Christmas hat on his head. Isco wonders who he got his curls under that hat. A steaming mug in his hand. The Brazilian smiling widly and getting them out of the cold.

They can already hear Sergio singing in the kitchen. Their captain wearing the same hat that Marcelo is wearing. Checking on the turkey in the oven. The only ones that are around apart from Marcelo and Sergio are Casemiro, Keylor and Dani. Nacho untangling himself from Isco to go chat with his friend. Toni sideglancing his friend carefully. 

Isco shrugs when Tonis eyes meet his. Nacho said there was nothing going on between them so there was no reason for Isco to be jealous. He trusted Nacho. Slowly The house started to fill. Sergio assigning them different tasks. The faster they set the table the sooner all of them could eat. As the house filled, the laughter got louder. 

Everyone chatting to one another. It was nice. Marcelo had even managed to connect a video chat that would allow them to talk to Iker. Their former captain waving in the camera and distributing hand kisses to his children. They really missed him sometimes. Although Sergio and Marcelo were doing an amazing job at keeping them on check.

Isco drags Nacho to the bathrooms. Hiding behind a corner and kissing his boyfriend gently. Making Nacho sigh.

"You couldn't wait for a little while longer couldn't you ??"

Isco hides his face in Nachos shoulder and laughs. Shaking his head. 

"I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend."

They are about to kiss again when Sergios voice echoes through the house. Telling everyone that dinner is ready. Nacho and Isco plop down next to Toni and Lucas. While Marcelo helps Sergio cutting the turkey. It's nice. Really nice. They eat and chat.

Isco and Nacho couldn't wish for a better family.


	23. First Christmas together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacho and Isco celebrate their first Christmas together. A not really unexpected visitor shows up at their door.

They had just finished with decorating the tree. Iscos black hair was covered in red tinsel. Nacho plugging in the lights. The tree shining in different colors. Nacho slings an arm around Iscos waist. Beaming at him. Leaning in to kiss him when he flinches back due to the doorbell ringing. Isco cocks his head in question.

"Did Lucas and Toni say that they would come over ??"

Nacho checks his phone. Shaking his head no at Isco. Maybe Lucas wanted to surprise them. Even if, Toni would have send them a text to warn them before hand. Isco shrugs and puts down the tree topper he had in his hand. Opening the door expecting to see Lucas' cucumber head. 

It wasn't Lucas.

"Ignacio I think it's for you."

Nacho appears next to him in an instant. Freezing. His mother was standing in front of their door. Nacho looks at Isco. His boyfriend shrugging. Kissing his cheek gently before going to busy himself with the tree topper. 

"Josè I..."

"I have told you not to call me like that mother. But come inside."

Nacho steps aside to let his mother in. Taking her burgundy colored coat and hanging it on the rack behind the door. He umbrella is put inside the basket beside the door. Nacho leading them to the living room. Offering his mother a seat. They sit in silence for a while. Until Nacho breaks the silence.

"Why are you here mother ??"

There was no malice in Nacho voice. Maybe some irritation but no malice. 

"I came to apologize."

Nacho frows his eyebrows in confusion. He doesn't understand. Why all of a sudden ?? Why now ?? What the hell was going on ?? 

"Your friend ehm I mean your boyfriend showed up at my house a few days ago. With a very scary looking blond man. Anyway he told me things. Things I should have realized myself. Things that should be expected of a mother. I have been a very bad mother Jos...I mean Ignacio. I came here to apologize. For all the horrible things I said. Maybe I will never understand why you like men. Why you love him. Maybe I will never understand why you like football. But I would like to try. I want to be a part of your life. I have missed you so much. I am so sorry for having treated you this way. Because of my ignorance and hate. If this man makes you happy, if football makes you happy I would like to try and be part of your life. Only if you will allow it of course. I love you so much hijo."

Nacho doesn't say anything. He just hugs his mother tightly. His whole body shaking. Silent tears streaming down his face. There is a loud noise and a crash. Nacho letting go of his mother immediately. Hurrying to the source of the noise.

"Francisco ??"

Isco had fallen of the stool he had used to try and place the tree topper on the actual tree. Clutching his wrist and hissing in pain. Nachos worried face appearing before him. Isco smiles widly and bravely at him.

"I am ok Ignacio no need to worry."

"Don't move I'll get some ice."

Isco lays on the floor. Clutching his wrist to his chest. Nachos mother appearing in the door way. Isco eyeing her carefully. She extends her hand towards him. Isco hesitates. Then he carefully extends his injured wrist towards her. Hissing when she tries to alleviate his pain.

"I was wrong about you. Thank you for making my son happy. I have never seen him like that."

Isco just nods. Nacho returning with an ice packet. Hoisting Isco up carefully and sitting him on the kitchen isle. Pressing the ice packet against his swelling wrist. 

"Gracias Amor."

Nacho smiles at him and is about to lean in to give Isco a kiss when he freezes midway and pulls away. Right his mother was still in the room. Nacho biting his lip nervously. The doorbell ringing again makes them break apart. Lucas and Toni greeting Nacho. Wearing Santa hats. Lucas looking as happy as ever, Toni no being amused at all.

I texted you, Toni mouths slowly. Nacho nods. Neither of them had the time to check their phones. Toni and Lucas place their gifts on the table. Tonis gaze falling onto Nachos mother. His blue eyes shining dangerously. Nachos mother taking a few steps back when she spots Toni. 

"Is Isco ok ??" That's Lucas. Nacho nods and explains the situation. Toni taking care of the tree topper while all the others move towards the living room. Nacho is pulled to the side by his mother.

"Jos... I mean Ignacio is the blond a friend of yours ??"

Nacho is incredibly confused. "Yes mother that's Toni but we like to call him Antonio. He is German why ??"  
His mother shuffles uncomfortably. 

"He looks a bit scary. I think he doesn't like me. Does he even understand Spanish ??"

Toni reappears. "I do. I just have a problem of how you treat you son. It's nothing personal ma'am." With that Toni plops next to Lucas and starts asking Isco about his wrist. 

"See he is not scary. Just protective. If you are scared of Toni you haven't met my captain yet. Toni is harmless really."

After awhile all five of them sit on the table. Nacho cutting the small turkey and distributing rosemary potatoes and green beans. All of them eating and chatting. Nachos mother restraining herself for a while. Observing her son. Seeing him laugh happily. Even the scary German is laughing. His hand in the cucumber headed mans hand. 

Isco and Nacho sharing a kiss. Smiling at eachother affectionately. If his was what made her son happy, she would try to accept it for his sake.

Nacho leans in for a kiss. Making Isco laugh against his lips.

"Te amo Francisco."


	24. Grow old with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco has a request for Nacho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @zsab1016 This was so much fun writing this for you bro. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I am excited to know how our next project will look like. ;) <3 <3 <3

They win the club world cup. They return home with another trophy. Christmas with their families had been amazing. Now was the time they had for themselves though. Toni and Lucas would return for new years. Nachos mother had promised to be there too. But now it was time for some quality time. They are enjoying a lazy morning. Nacho is still snoozing peacefully. His arm around Iscos waist.

Isco props his head on his arm. Observing Nacho sleep. Running a hand through his boyfriends hair. Finally Nacho is at peace. Isco couldn't have wished for move. He has no idea how long he observes Nacho. Isco is sure he will never get bored looking at Nacho. A soft smile creeping on his face as he bends down to press a soft kiss against Nachos forehead. Sliding out of bed carefully. 

Isco makes his way down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and taking out some milk and eggs. Searching through the cabinets to find a pan. Isco had promised Nacho breakfast in bed. He hadn't even bothered to comb his hair. Isco is sure he looks ridiculous with this hair. He can't care. Isco is singing as he puts the batter into the pan.

Nacho rolls around and wants to snuggle closer to Isco. Lifting his head confused and still half asleep. Isco isn't in bed. There is fear gripping Nachos heart. Maybe Isco had gotten lost in his own head again. Nacho doesn't want that to happen. As long as he is here and with Isco he wouldn't let those damn thoughts consume Iscos mind. Carefully Nacho makes his way downstairs. 

Halting in the doorway. Leaning against the frame. Watching Isco move around the kitchen and singing with a smile dancing on his lips. His face softening. God he really loves Isco. So much. This man in front of him deserved the world. Iscos face is full of flour when he turns around with a spatula in hand. His face lighting up when he spots Nacho. 

"Amor sorry I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast in bed."

Nacho doesn't respond. He walks towards Isco. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist. Their faces inches apart from eachother. Nacho leaning his forehead against Iscos. Their noses rubbing against eachother. Making Isco laugh. They share a slow and lazy kiss. They pull apart abruptly. The room filling with smoke.

"Fuck I burned the pancakes."

Nacho has hugged Isco from behind. Watching on amused as his boyfriend freaks out about the pancakes. His chin resting on Isco shoulder. Nacho leaving small kisses against his boyfriends neck and cheek. They finish the pancakes together. Lounging on the couch together. Nacho legs on Iscos lap. A hand running through his boyfriend hair.

"Ignacio ??"

Nacho looks up from Isco beard which he had been playing with for the past 5 minutes. It was a little too short but it would grow back. Nachos eyes are full of love when he focuses his attention on Isco. Losing himself into those dark eyes. His hand staying in Iscos hair.

"Grow old with me, Ignacio. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Nachos heart skips a beat. His throat feeling as dry as ever. He doesn't respond he just leans in and claims Iscos lips in a gentle kiss. 

He doesn't need to say anything. He knows that Isco already knows his answer.

This was their adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
